How Nancy Bobofit Met Annabeth Chase
by GwynOfHades13
Summary: Nancy Bobofit was on a train to New York when she meets a certain Daughter Of Athena who might very well change her life in two minutes. My first story. Not a Slash Story. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**How Annabeth met Nancy Bobofit**

**Authors Note: This is my first story and I might continue it, just tell me if I should. Please review, It's Blue and Percy's favorite Color!**

Third-Person Omniscient POV

Nancy Bobofit looked at the mysterious blonde in the seat next to her. The bus was crowded as she wondered about why the lady stood out.

Maybe it was the eyes? The women's eyes were a stormy grey just like Athena. Her body was thin yet muscled and she wore a modest trench coat.

But for some reason she still looked . . . Well . . . Hot (For a guy)

She nodded at the girl then sighed as her hair fell into her face. She has been alive 23 years and still her hair fluffed up under multiple straightenings.

But the Blonde's hair was absolutely perfect.

Then they passed a billboard featuring Percy Jackson, a famous movie actor and the boy she regretfully taunted in her years at Yancy.

"I knew him."

Nancy blurted out before she could stop herself. The lady raised a perfectly groomed brow.

"Oh, I married him."

She said a bit snottily as she tossed her hair in a modest way.

Oh Goodness, Nancy thought. She's a delusional lunatic. And she was sitting RIGHT THERE!

"Actually I've known him for years; I'm going to New York to visit my mother."

Nancy nodded. Suddenly a full blown Chimera crammed into the side of the train. Nancy ducked her head.

Annabeth pulled out a gleaming dagger and launched an attack bested only by the army of the Titan War- or she was one. She killed it in two moves. And it was fast as Grover running toward Food fast.

And that was fast.

"You're a Demigod?"

Nancy asked. A Daughter of Athena?

But she was as pretty as Aphrodite.

Annabeth twisted her head.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm married to Percy Jackson."

Annabeth said in a slow voice, talking to Nancy like she was 3.

And then the stupefied Daughter of Nemesis realized two things. Percy was THE Hero of Olympus. And Annabeth was Gaea's host.

**Now I know Gaea has no host but I had to make it that way. Sorry it's so short.**


	2. 2The EPIClogue (See what I did there)

**AN: Hello, I won't be back until the 30th so hang on tight! I'll get you an imaginary hat from vacation!**

**That Was Such A Face Palm: Thanks and I'll try to make it longer!**

**hallytheelf101: Thank you! I appreciate it!**

**BballAndBooks: Your wish at my command! :D**

**Ytfuttftufuytuyy: . . .**

**And to Allen R: Already told ya!**

**So time to see the story!**

**Nancy POV**

I was frozen still from the shock. The lady was Gaea?

But this can't be happening, I thought. It meant that I . . .

Had to get to camp. I always avoided Camp, in fear of seeing Percy.

My mind wandered. Percy was my secret crush at Yancy. But I couldn't tell him and it was all so conf- Stop it!

My mind commanded. I slowly ran out to the street, yelling.

"TAXI! TAXI!"

I called to the bright yellow streaks. A taxi speed towards me.

"I need to get to-"

Someone cut me off.

It was Grover Underwood, the satyr.

"Nancy?"

He growled at me.

"Understand this! I need to get to Camp, I saw Gaea!"

I yelled.

He pulled me in.

I let out a breath as he told the driver, "Step on it."

**A few years later when Nancy is 40 **

"Hi, Nancy."

My husband kissed my cheek.

I smiled.

He just came home from work.

"Oh, and Rachel's in the Guest room with Bianca Edward"

I said of my cousin and 10 year old daughter.

He grimanced in a comical way, those girls were quite the troublemakers.

I stood up and ruffled his hair as I walked into the kitchen.

It was big, as my husband loved his mom to come over and she loved to absolutely spoil Bianca with presents- of food.

I grabbed a bowl and some food as I begun to prepare dinner.

"Girls! Come over here, time for dinner!"

I loved my daughter.

She got her dad's eyes.

And I could sink myself in those sea green eyes.

**So, who likes Bianca Edwards . . .Jackson. So a third part? Possible, if I get 10 reviews! Love you guys! I'm going to start a NEW STORY! Get ready for Percy Jackson's biggest fan (Okay maybe not but I still memorized TLT and MoA and TLO and SoN and The Titan's Curse.) to write about my favorite character Nico! And if you want to contact me on twitter I'm aweful_gwyn13 on Google I'm +Gwyn Purpleness and on ummm I can't think of any more. **


End file.
